A través del agua
by Erellie
Summary: Matsuoka Rin nadador profesional, regresa a su pueblo para descansar de su arduo trabajo en el extranjero. Será posible encontrar paz en ese lugar qué tanto sufrimiento causo en su interior. Aiichiro Nitori, su compañero buscará la fórmula para conquistar día a día aquel chico de mal humor. No lo tendrá muy fácil... Su antiguo rival vuelve a por él, Haruka Nanase
1. Comienzo

_**Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club **no me pertenece es propiedad de** Hiroko Utsumi**_

_Pareja principal**: HaruxRin**_

**A través del agua**

**–**Transcurrieron 5 años**–**

[Recuerdo como si fuera ayer, aquel beso entre Haru y Makoto…No quiero volver a verlos, nunca más]

* * *

**–**Regresa de Australia mi hermano, Rin ¡Al fin! –estaba muy emociona y al borde de las lágrimas-

**–**Gou cálmate – trataba de apaciguarle, Makoto-

**–**Aaaah lo sé! Pero es mi hermano! mi querido hermano es quien regresa estoy muy ansiosa, lo siento. –Miro a Makoto a los ojos-

**–**Que piensas tú de ello…Te afecta?**– **Gou sabía que "algo" había pasado pero no conocía los detalles y tampoco preguntaría.

Sorprendido y ocultando el malestar que esta noticia le traía contesto con una sonrisa falsa, pero que para Gou era sincera

**–**¿Huh? Claro, quiero ver a Rin, espero que no lo cambiaran mucho esos cinco años.**–**

**–**Makoto! Te refieres a que…regresara más viejo ¿no? –risas- qué cruel eres …

Y eso no era lo que a Makoto preocupaba precisamente, más bien no quería verlo de nuevo…después de aquel suceso..

.

.

Gou y Makoto esperaron hasta muy tarde en el aeropuerto, pero Rin no apareció -¿Qué le abra paso a mi hermano?- Se preguntaba la pequeña hermana..

**–**Tranquila, debe venir retrasado el vuelo... Suele suceder ¿no? –en su interior se agitaba algo más que sus palpitaciones, era el regocijo que sentía al tener cada vez más lejos a Rin

Decidieron esperar unas horas más y regresaron a casa –suspiro-

**–**Mi hermano es un tonto! Como no nos avisa que no regresaba hoy…-

.

.

Pasaron 3 días más de aquella espera, Rin no se comunicó con Gou de hecho no quería que lo supiera –evidentemente por Makoto- él se había enterado por su propia hermana que Makoto formo una relación con ella, al cual no emitió ninguna opinión –de malas ganas solo un frió "mucha suerte"-….

.

.

Rin al final, llego a la ciudad, él no contaba con que a las afueras del aeropuerto apoyado sobre la máquina expendedora, estaría su fiel compañero Nitori…

**–**¿Eres..-? espera…¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!–recordó que el único que sabía de su llegada era él capitán en ese entonces, Seijuurou-

No alcanzo a terminar aquella frase cuando de sorpresa estaba entre los brazos de aquel chico, ya no era un pequeño y delgado joven, ahora era más fuerte, tonificado, forzudo…

**–**¿Heeey!..Que es lo que te pasa!?- algo sorprendido trataba de zafarse de aquella expresión de cariño -Era cálido, se repetía internamente-…Esa sensación era…muy cálida

**–**¡Sempai! lo estuve esperando estos 5 años…-

Aquella confesión detuvo la respiración de Rin por un segundo -claro él esperaba que esa "otra" persona se lo dijera- seguía abrazado a Rin tanto así que sus palpitaciones llegaban al pecho de este, como una melodía sincronizada...

**–**¿Eres..Nitori verdad?- El chico se alejó para mirarlo de frente

**–**Acaso no recuerda a su compañero Sempai…- –Mueca de molestia-

Rin se rasco la cabeza en símbolo de desazón. Al sorprenderse de aquel cambio…

**–**C-claro que te recuerdo, con quien crees que hablas, tch-

**–**Seeempaii!- –no soltando a su compañero aprovecho de tomar la maleta que sostenía de la mano.

**–**Usted se viene conmigo…- -sonrisa-

**–**¿Aaaah? Qué dices? yo me voy a un hotel ahí me hospedare no tienes por qué ofrecerme tu casa, además ¿están tus padres? que incomodo- .Rin lo sigue y trata de tomar su maleta, pero este se detiene y le dice al oído

**–**Vivo solo, desde que Sempai se fue a Australia quise independizarme, además nadie nos molestara y en casa espero darle la bienvenida que se merece-

**–**Tch, como quieras- –ignorando por completo lo que dijo Nitori "darle la bienvenida que se merece"-…

**–**Solo no me codees como un niño, que no lo soy!- –Exclamo algo molesto-

Nitori no solo avistaba su antiguo Sempai, si no que este no había cambiado mucho…-Su cabello corto, su piel blanca y suave, su cuerpo delgado y muy delicado…Le hacía imaginar que Rin realmente parecía una chica, claro él no quería que fuese chica tampoco …-

.

.

Llegaron a casa finalmente...

**–**Por favor pase, está en su casa-

Cuando Rin despertó de aquel epígrafe sobre si vería a Haru, no, no, no, no…ya no quería pensar en ello.

**–**¡Wow! que linda casa tienes Nitori, pensé que eras un niño para estas cosas pero se nota que has madurado jajaj-

**–**Nitori le observaba algo serio, eso fue suficiente para inhibir y pasar adentro-

Ya en la habitación qué tenía preparada para Rin, este observaba trofeos y medallas que Nitori había ganado en su ausencia…

**–**Te ha ido estupendo, Nitori-

**–**Sí, me he esforzado mucho, recuerde qué le prometí no bajar mi nivel y no perdería ante nadie…Debo ser bueno para los ojos de Sempai ¿no?-

Rin lo quedo mirando con calma y medito sobre si hizo bien en exigirle así a Nitori en su tiempo, ¿realmente amaba nadar? y ganar claramente.

**–**Bueno puede situarse cómodo, está todo listo si quiere pue…- -fue interrumpido por Rin-

**–**Voy a tomar un baño, puedo usarlo supongo? - –Nitori asintió-

**–**¡P-por supuesto! Adelante, solo quiero dejarle claro una cosa Sempai, siéntase confortable de hacer lo que quiera en esta casa.-

Nitori salió al fin de la habitación… Rin cedió a la fatiga deslizándose en aquella cama, esponjosa y suave.

**–**Esto del viaje me ha caído fatal, no creí que me afectaría tanto-… ¿será sólo el viaje?

Sudaba como condenado, como si hubiera trotado o hubiese hecho una de sus rutinas más duras...-Se escuchaba el chorro del agua-

Rin mientras tanto esperaba a que se llenara la bañera, ordenaba una que otra cosa de las tantas que traía en la maleta y junto a ellas esa fotografía qué no despegaba de él, era como un tesoro -no- mejor dicho, era su tesoro.

**–**Soy patético ¿eh? - se repetía en sí, mientras dejaba aquella fotografía en el escritorio.

.

.

**–**Sempai, la comida esta lista. ¿Su-supongo qué tiene hambre verdad? ¿pu-edo pasar?-

Nitori no tardó en darse cuenta qué la habitación estaba completamente oscura, Rin cómodamente durmiendo…quiso entrar, pero lo dejo por esta noche descansar. Se veía a través de las cortinas, esa luz nocturna que irradiaba él rostro de Rin…-cansancio- acertó.

**–**Solo puedo decirle una cosa… bienvenido a casa…mi querido, Rin-

Rin se levantó muy temprano no importando lo exhausto que estuviese, él debía entrenar, era muy responsable y riguroso en ese sentido. Cuando iba a salir se encontró con Nitori saliendo de la habitación frente a la suya…

**–**Ooh, buenos días Nitori-

Nitori solo respondió con una sonrisa y volvió a su habitación, era muy temprano incluso para él.

Rin empezó su rutina, debía correr unos 4 kilómetros luego una caminata a paso acelerado, 4 kilómetros más. Algunos estiramientos y saltos en cuerda.

Comenzó aquel trote en la costa de la playa, se había encontrado con los pescadores que hacían su labor responsablemente, según recordó de pequeño.

**–**Buenos días muchacho, tan temprano y entrenando... ¡qué así se hace!—grito un pescador

Je, era extraño para Rin tanta hospitalidad ya que en Australia la gente siempre está en su rollo y no es muy amable.

**–**Estoy en casa- pensaba mientras continuaba su trayectoria la cual no duraría mucho…Del cansancio y la fatiga se desvaneció entre jadeos, le pesaban los ojos, quería seguir trotando pero su cuerpo demostró otra cosa.

* * *

_** 1**_


	2. Confesión

_**Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club no me pertenece es propiedad de Hiroko Utsumi**_

_**Pareja principal: HaruxRin**_

**–A través del agua–**

* * *

–Sempai...sempai…- escuchaba que alguien le llamaba, levanto lentamente sus parpados y diviso a Nitori quien se veía muy preocupado.

– ¿Qué haces aquí Nitori?...** "**qué sucedió" -se preguntó-

–Sempai ¡al fin regreso!…se desmayó en la playa y los pescadores de alrededor lo trajeron al hospital, es muy irresponsable por salir a hacer ejercicios sin haber comido el día anterior, ni haber desayunado –esté lo regaño con algo de culpa, al no haberle preparado algo, por soltarle tantos cosas de golpe-

–Lo siento**–**

–Aaah -suspiro-

–Qué bueno que lo haya entendido**– **con una sonrisa en el rostro, Nitori se quedó hasta el mediodía con Rin, cuando ya se sentía mejor volvieron a casa.

.

.

– **¿**Hey, tú no tienes practica o algo que hacer? **–**

–Jeje no se preocupe no soy irresponsable como usted**–**

–Tch**–**

Nitori, mientras desayunaban le explicaba que estaban de vacaciones como un receso, remodelaban el sitio y cambiaban los implementos de la piscina por unos de última generación.

–Bueno que bien he comido, gracias por la comida ¡Mamá! **–**sonrió**– **

A Nitori no le causo gracia, de hecho ya no reía como lo hacía antes. Podían ser tonterías o algo casual el cual siempre sonriera, pero había cambiado. Rin pudo observar ese cambio.

"No, al parecer… yo no he cambiado" **–**pensó Rin**– **

–Bueno, tengo que hacer unas compras**–** dijo Nitori mientras terminaba de secar los platos**.**

–Yo te acompañare…**–**

–NO, usted se quedara a descansar, no quiero que vuelva al hospital es deprimente**–** Rin se sorprendió al ver lo serio y preocupado que estaba Nitori, accedió sin discutir.

–Bueno… suerte- Nitori le sonrió al fin, salió por la puerta con un –Ya, regreso**–**

.

.

Rin aprovecho ese tiempo a solas mientras su compañero hacia las compras, para revisar su celular y ver si tenía algún mensaje o llamadas "que seguramente serian de Gou"

–Efectivamente, hermana que molesta eres…**–**

Treinta mensajes de voz, quince correos y cuarenta llamadas –Rin imagino que estaría preocupada al ver la insistencia, no quiso escuchar los mensajes de voz y decidió llamarla-

–Gou, hola tanto tiemp**–**…

– ¡HERMANO! ¿Dónde estás?, ¿Voy a ir a buscarte?, ¿Te encuentras bien? **–** sí, era la misma hermana llorona y sobreprotectora bombardeándole de preguntas…un momento ¿yo soy el hermano mayor, no?..

–Primero relájate… ¡Gou, que así no podremos seguir hablando!

–R-rin… -sollozó-

Al otro lado se podían escuchar los lamentos, algo angustiados.

–Gou estoy de vuelta y alojando en la casa de un compañero no te preocupes por mí, estoy bien **–**

– **¡**Hermano, necesito verte, abrazarte por favor juntémonos, tú dime dónde y estaré ahí! **– **Rin sabía que su hermana estaba con Makoto, no quería verlo pero tampoco sería capaz de hacer sufrir a Gou qué no le veía hacen cinco años-

–Gou, aún estoy instalándome…Puede ser la semana que viene, de verdad tengo mucho que hacer **-**mentía- entonces yo te avisaré**– **

–Entiendo -decepcionada- esperaré tu llamado hermano, te quiero mucho y deseo verte pronto, adiós**– **Los dos colgaron al mismo tiempo, Rin realmente se sentía mal por mentirle, pero no quería ver a Makoto el solo pensar en ello lo perturbaba. Unos escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo pero no podía pensar en eso, no quería revivir ese dolor, la herida aun no sanaba por completo.

.

.

– **¡**Sempai! ya estoy en casa –avisó con energía como siempre-

Se preocupó al no recibir respuesta y lo primero que hizo fue ir a la habitación donde se encontraba Rin recostado, podría resfriarse con lo que traía puesto, una simple playera y unos pantalones cortos…

Nitori se acercó dejando las bolsas de las compras apoyadas en la esquina de la cama**. **Se percató que Rin parecía triste y un semblante de preocupación invadió al chico.

–No puedo, no aun**–** dijo Nitori

–Rin…te extrañe tanto, mi corazón duele en estos momentos, ¿sabes? Rin despertó al sentir que la cama se sumergía por otro cuerpo -peso- observo mejor y estaba Nitori acostado a su lado, quien sonreía…**–**

– ¿Que-ee haces aquí? -pregunto con sobresalto-

–Ooh, acabo de llegar y le traje ¡golosinas! -Oculto una sonrisa-…Se veía tan tierno durmiendo que quise observarlo de cerca**– **

– ¿Hah?...no digas tonterías, ya tengo hambre te espere mucho y me dio sueño**–**

–Lo siento mucho princesa ahora mismo le preparo su comida**–** Nitori se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, conteniendo la risa que Rin no logro notar.

–Tch, ¿quién se ha creído? ha cambiado mucho este maldito niño **– **No, ya no era un niño.

Rin se levantó, él no era flojo en ese sentido y quería ayudar a preparar la cena.

–Dime que debo hacer, estoy aburrido de solo observarte**–** Nitori se alegró de ver interés por parte de Rin, él no desperdiciaría ningún día ni tipo de contacto o relación personal con la persona que amaba.

– ¿Huh? me pregunto que podrías hacer**– **se puso a meditar, haciendo gestos de darle vueltas al asunto, desesperando al impaciente Rin.

–Bueno solo si quieres, ¡di algo! -molesto- Nitori se volvió a mirarlo tomando su mano, la sostuvo un momento luego acerco su rostro, estrechando distancias…

– ¿Qué, ahora quieres jugar?** -**contesto Rin, engorrosamente-

–Ya no…puedo**–** Nitori se apoyó sobre su pecho, inquietando a Rin que no entendía qué le ocurría.

– ¿Estás enfermo? ¿Qué te sucede actúas rar**–** no concluyo su pregunta cuando en un segundo para otro, estaba siendo invadido por la lengua de Nitori.

–Mmg…nngh –con pesar quería interrumpir aquel beso forzado, pero el chico en cada movimiento de lengua derrocaba a Rin. Continuaba avanzando ya no podía controlar su respiración retrocediendo unos pasos hasta tropezar con la pared.

–N…ni-tori…que… ¡HACES! **–** En un movimiento rudo Rin pudo rehuir de ese beso, impulsivo, por parte de su compañero. Nitori estaba abstraído en un estado que desconcertó a Rin.

Alcanzó a percibir de Nitori unas palabras rasas que escucho muy bien.

–Perdóname, Rin**–** esté lo tomo del brazo dirigiéndose a la habitación. Entraron con frenesís a ella, cayendo dificultosamente a la cama.

–Nitori! ¿Qué demonios te ocurre? ¡Háblame y dímelo a la cara! **–**...Nitori se quedó pasmado mirando a sus ojos, amenazando con derramar algunas lagrimas.

–Yo te amo**–**

–…–

–Siento mucho la forma en que lo experimentara -lo daba por hecho- pero yo persevere mucho tiempo…Cinco años y estoy cansado**–**

Rin estaba totalmente atónito, no sabía que responder a esa confesión. Vamos, él tampoco era tonto, entendía que Nitori fuese más expresivo sentimentalmente con él en comparación con el resto, por ser su "sempai" pero… ¿pero?

–Nitori, relájate y deja de jugar ¿vale? **–** lo estoy hiriendo ¿no? **–**Mírate… estás hablando por hablar, no piensas y a mí no me gustan estos juegos, no soy gay ¿vale? –mierda, lo estaba humillado-

Nitori lo miro a los ojos afligido y con pesadumbre, Rin aun quería procesar su confesión…"Yo te amo". Pero fue demasiado lenta aquella reflexión. Su compañero se fue encima de él, con arrebato.

–Rin…rin, quiéreme**–** no espero respuesta y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente, ascendiendo por su oreja, lamiendo la silueta de esta.

–Aah…-qué me sucede, esto quema ¿Por qué Nitori se siente así de bien?**-**

Rin se dejó llevar, no le importaba el "No soy gay", "Yo te amo"…Solo se dejo arrastrar por aquellas mil emociones que pasaban por su mente y que su cuerpo sentía.

–Nnngh…**–** ¡mal! seguía intentando acallar esos gemidos y espasmos que le producía la húmeda lengua, recorría su torso de arriba abajo-. A Nitori esto le excitaba más, sentía qué le estaba brindando placer a su amado, a la persona que por años quiso poseer y que lo estaba haciendo.

–Voy avanzar…-quiso preguntar- pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Lentamente despojo a su amado quitándole la camisa, avanzo rectamente desde su ombligo hacia sus pezones, haciendo brincar a Rin de vez en cuando…Con mayor frecuencia lamia estos, para oír los gemidos –si, era pervertido- pero le encantaba de esa forma, que muchas veces fantaseó.

Nitori noto como su miembro ya estaba erecto, eso necesitaba una atención urgente, él cual no le sorprendió, pero lo que realmente le alegro fue una segunda erección y era precisamente Rin. "Aaah~ era hermoso, maravilloso, lo que tantas veces soñó frente a sus ojos, estaba entre sus piernas"…

Aflojo su cinturón dejando al descubierto su miembro, un trozo de carne mucho más grande de lo que esperaba Rin, esté se asustó y enrojeció de solo observar la madures con la cual se había desarrollado Nitori…

Rin no quería aparentar ser una "niña" asustada de su primera vez –claro que no era su primera vez- de la misma manera bajo sus pantalones quedando solo con bóxer, los cuales Nitori en un gesto de invasión arrebato de un jalón exponiendo a Rin, ya no solo era su cuerpo podía ver más allá, su alma…-¿Él está avergonzado?- se preguntaba Nitori con una tierna sonrisa surcando en su interior-

Comenzó acariciar su miembro con más delicadeza de lo esperado, él quería disfrutar completamente lo que estaba haciendo y Rin parecía disfrutarlo…con tortura.

–Aaah…**– **

Se escuchó fuerte y claro uno de los tantos gemidos qué Rin ahogaba –avergonzado hasta las orejas, se cubría con las manos- Nitori agarro una de ellas y la aposto en su mejilla en muestra de su amor y confianza…Rin ya no se cubría la cara -no se sentía apenado-

–Voy a…lamerlo**–** dijo Nitori con un tono tímido

–Lámelo, ya**– **suspiró profundo

Por unos segundos Nitori quedo mudo, su querido Rin había respondido a sus estímulos, ya no era solo él en la cama. Ahora sentía que estaba haciendo el amor con alguien más y no solo "haciéndoselo".

Beso la punta del miembro, empezando con un movimiento circular, presionaba al punto que ya salía líquido pre-seminal, lamiendo de arriba abajo saboreando a fondo pasando por los testículos, coloco adentro de su boca por primera vez el miembro de un hombre –sí, su primera vez con uno- se movía lento, a Rin esto le causaba placer pero a la vez no podría aguantar ese ritmo.

En un acto reflejo puso sus manos entre los cabellos de Nitori, aprisionándolo con más rapidez –quería correrse- pero aún era pronto para hacerlo.

Nitori capto lo que quería hacer Rin y saco con rudeza el miembro que estaba en su boca.

–Nnnngha…es-estúpido eso dolió**–** Nitori hizo caso omiso, tomo a Rin por las caderas dejando expuesto su recto "Aaah que lindo era Rin, lo imaginaba de un color rosa pálido y así era" -pensó-

Penetro con su lengua de una forma exhaustiva, estremeciendo a Rin obligándolo a curvar la columna, jugaba en su interior haciéndose espacio en aquel estrecho lugar. Rin temblaba del pudor.

– ¡No!…es sucio… U-usa los dedos**–** con aflicción contesto Rin

Nitori no quería arruinar el momento y accedió lamiendo sus dedos. Comenzó a frotar la entrada de Rin, esté jadeando de manera impulsiva luego de un dedo, metió el segundo, el tercero…ya tenía cuatro dedos adentro…Rin estaba completamente dilatado y entregado, aprovechando esto Nitori se puso en posición.

–Voy a entrar**–** Rin recordó el tamaño del miembro y no alcanzo a decir una palabra cuando Nitori ya había metido por completo su trozo de carne en su cavidad.

–Aaaaaahhhh!...nnnghh…du-duele….aaahg**–** gime más, gime más, se repetía Nitori en su interior, deseoso de escucharlo gemir lo más fuerte que pudiera"

Entre las embestidas y jadeos no se escuchaban más que palpitaciones agitadas…descoordinadas, pero qué al pasar de los minutos se estaban sincronizando.

–Te amo….te amo nnngh Rin…yo….aaahh…**–** entre gemidos voraces Nitori volvía a confesar su amor.

–Yo…**–**

Nitori ya estaba al límite sacó por completo su miembro para ingresarlo como estocadas finales a la cavidad de Rin, esté ya estaba en su límite también, los dos iban a correrse.

–Ni-nitori me, mee corroo….nnnnnggghhh aaaahh moooo….** –**

–Riiin yooo, nnnnghhh… mmmgh**–**

Nitori lleno por completo a Rin, notándose una leve sublevación en su vientre.

Descansando sobre su pecho, agotados, acabados, tratando de recuperar la respiración…Nitori se sentía en un alborozo qué no le caía en el pecho, cumplió su sueño ¿Sueño? –se preguntó-

–De ahora en adelante no te dejare ir, nunca más **–**…**"**Y te protegeré de todos los que te quieran hacer daño, no me vuelvas a abandonar…Rin."

Nitori cubrió a su amado que yacía a su lado completamente dormido, beso dulcemente su frente y se levantó dejándolo descansar.

–Tendré que dar muchas explicaciones mañana, supongo**–** se retiró del cuarto terminando de limpiar a Rin y acomodándolo para que tuviera un buen sueño.

–Tomaré un baño y dormiré plácidamente**–**se repetía con una sonrisa en la cara.

– **¿**Qué mierda hice anoche?**–** adolorido observaba la fotografía que se encontraba encima del escritorio…

–Haru…-lamentó- frías lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro.

Los primeros rayos de sol se asomaban a través de las cortinas. Un nuevo día comenzaba.

Continuara.

* * *

_**2**_


End file.
